I Said I Wouldn't Call
by x.AmethystCullen.x
Summary: After being split from the man she is in love with, Bella cant help, but hear his voice one more time... Only it doesnt go exactly to plan. No Lemons. Rated M cause im paranoid xD AH! OneShot!


**Another late night oneshot. Dont know where they are coming from, but i need to post em cause im very forgetful when im tired :) I own nothing! :)**

* * *

BPOV.

I was sitting in my room, staring out my window, thinking about him, thinking about out three year relationship and how i destroyed it. Tears, once again making themselves known, slid down my face. Some day were easier then others. Some days i would feel fine, not think about it at all. But when i was alone, all i saw was him. His face. His smile. His eyes. His body. I sighed and looked over at my phone. I picked it up and searched through the contacts. When i found his name, my finger hovered over the call button. I closed my eyes, wondering if he ever thought about me, like i did him. I threw my phone onto my bed, shaking my head.

It had been a year and a half since me and Edward broke up. I was too paranoid all the time. Accusing him of cheating, when all he ever did was love me. He showed me every morning, when he woke up, how much he adored me. He showed me every night, before we went to sleep, how much he loved me. But girls threw themselves at him frequently. Always pushing themselves onto him and i saw him, more then once, turn them down. He was always a gentleman. Never said a bad word to them, he just told them he had me and needed nothing more.

The night after my 20th birthday, he was late home from work. He was really happy when he walked in, it made me feel sick. I thought it was because of someone else. I couldnt handle it, so i caused an arguement. I shouted at him for being late and his smile disappeared. His expression was a gut wrenching look of sadness. That pissed me off more. I screamed and i threw things and he told me i was over-reacting. I knew i was, but that didnt stop me from then accusing him of cheating. His expression changed then, into anger and disbelief. He shook his head at me and told me he loved me too much to ever cheat and because i was so stubborn, i didnt believe him. He left that night. He told me he would get his brother to collect his things the next day. I hadnt seen him since.

In my rush of anger, i decided to pack his things for him, in a black bin bag. I emptied the wardrobe of his clothes, shoes, anything that was his. I threw pictures of us around the room, screaming profanities. I walked over to our bed, his side and pulled out his draw from the bedside table. I emptied the drawer onto the bed and fell to my knees. I blinked away my tears, wiped my eyes, closed them tight and then re-opened them, hoping that what i saw wasnt real. But it was. Too real. I picked the small velvet box up and opened it, slowly. It was beautiful. Small and simple, but beautiful. A small, blueish, diamond, with a band. My tears fell as i looked at the small writing in the lid of the box.

_To my Bella, _  
_Love you always, _  
_Edward. xxx_

Emmett came the next day and took the suitcases. I had repacked everything, nicely, for him. I had ruined a perfect relationship because of my insecurities. I knew that me packing his bags wouldnt make up for what i did, but i felt as though i needed to do it. I put the engagement ring in one of the suitcases, on top of everything. I didnt speak to Emmett. He didnt speak to me, he just looked at me sympathetically and kissed my forehead before he left.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a branch, from the tree standing outside my house, lightly hitting my window. I wiped my tears away and stood up, forgetting about the box of photos that was sitting on my lap, as it fell to the floor. I looked at them and it was like a collage of me and Edward. I walked over and sat on my bed, picking up my phone again. I searched my contacts and found his name, but this time, i hit 'call'.

EPOV.

"Eddie, come on." Tanya whispered seductively. Well, she thought she sounded seductive. I rolled my eyes and pinned her to the bed by her shoulders.

"Not tonight." I said, sternly. She pouted.

She tried this everynight. We had been dating for a couple of months now. Anything to take my mind off her, right? Dont get me wrong, i mean, Tanya is beautiful, but i wasnt ready to be intimate with her yet. When we do, i will have to really want it, because the first time we sleep together, that will mean i would have lost her fully. She was the last person i was intimate with and i didnt want to change that anytime soon. Tanya huffed and turned over, going to sleep and i rolled my eyes. She was a drama queen.

I climbed out of bed and went down the stairs, sitting at the built in bar. I poured myself a whisky and drank. After i finished, i refilled, four times. My thoughts then, drifted towards my Bella.

She was the most beautiful creature ever to walk the planet. Her gorgeous brown curls, reaching her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes, and heart shaped lips. Her amazing body. I remembered the feel of her beneath me and i couldnt give that up. Not yet. I regretted leaving her. Everyday i thought about going back to her, beg her to take me back, but i couldnt. She seemed to let me go easily. She never called. She never spoke to me. She didnt ask me to stay or try to stop me from leaving. The part that killed me most was that, when i opened my suitcase, she had placed the engagement ring on top. She found it and gave it back. I never felt so much hurt.

I shook thoughts of her out of my head and refilled my drink. I picked up my phone and searched my contacts. There she was, still listed as 'my girl' in my phone. It had been a year and a half, she could have changed her number, but i couldnt bring myself to remove her from my contacts. I slammed my phone down on the bar, downed the whiskey and stood up, going back to bed. The sound of my phone ringing stopped me in my tracks. I walked back over to the bar and picked up my phone. I looked at the caller I.D and froze for a second. 'my girl' was flashing on my screen. I thought it would be Emmett or someone playing a trick on me so i hit 'answer'.

BPOV.

_"Hello?"_ He answered! His voice sounded cautious and hopeful? And a little drunk. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I was frozen. I had no idea what to say. _"Bella?"_ He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Your drunk." I accused. I closed my eyes tight, regretting saying it, but when he laughed i relaxed a little.

_"You've been crying." _He said, worriedly. Tears welled up in my eyes. He knew me so well, even after all this time. _"I miss you." _He whispered. When i didnt reply he cleared his throat and asked, _"How are you?"_

"Oh, umm-" I didnt know what to say. I decided to stick with a lie. "Im good. How are you?"

_"You've never been a very good liar, Bells."_ My heart felt like it skipped a beat at my old nickname. _"I've been better, in all honesty."_ He laughed, humourlessly.

_"Eddie, baby? Are you coming back to bed?"_ I heard a female ask. I closed my eyes tight and took deep breaths.

"Im sorry!" I cried, a sob breaking free out of my chest. I went to hang up, but he stopped me.

_"Bella, dont you dare hang up!"_ He shouted. _"Tanya, i'll be up soon, im busy!"_ He waited a couple of seconds before speaking. Until she left the room probably. _"Bella-"_

"Is she pretty?" I sobbed.

_"You dont-"_

"Just tell me! Please." I whispered. He sighed.

_"Yes." _He answered in defeat.

"Good. You deserve someone beautiful." I said, nodding. As much as it killed me to say, it was the truth. I heard something smash through the phone and i frowned. "Edward?"

_"For fuck sake, Bella!" _He yelled. _"I had someone beautiful! I loved her with all my heart and she repayed me by ripping it out my chest and crushing it!"_ I flinched at the tone in his voice, it wasnt anger, it was hurt. I hurt him. My tears fell faster and i couldnt talk. _"I loved you so much!" _He whispered, brokenly. His words killed me. He _loved_ me so much.

"Im so sorry!" I cried. "I didnt mean... I didnt!" I sobbed, i couldnt speak coherently. "I need you!" I heard his gut wrenching sob and my heart broke a little more.

_"Baby, i cant do this."_ He choked.

"I have to go."

_"No!"_ He shouted. _"Dont hang up, please."_

"I have to, Edward. Your right, we cant do this. I have to go-"

_"Baby please, i cant- I need you too, Bella! I need you, you cant hang up, just talk to me please. I just- i need to hear your voice." _He rushed out, panicking. _"Bella, please, im begging you, dont hang up, pl-"_

"Im not going anywhere, Edward." I whispered, soothingly. "Calm down."

_"I need to see you." _He said after minutes of silence.

"I dont think that would be such a good idea, Edward."

_"Where are you?" _He asked, ignoring me.

"Edward, your drunk." I reasoned.

_"Damnit Bella!" _He shouted. _"When can i see you?" _He asked, calmly. I could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"I have to go, Edward." I hung up the phone before he could argue and threw it on the floor. I crawled up in my bed, using all the control i had, not to answer my phone, as it started ringing. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

When i woke up, it was still dark. Very dark. I couldnt have been asleep for that long. I closed my eyes again, but they flew open when i felt my cover lift and my matress shift. My breathing grew faster, but i didnt want to turn around. I hoped to hell it wasnt Jacob. He just wouldnt get it into his head that i just wanted to be friends. Alice would do this though, in fact, she did it three times last week. I knew it wasnt Alice when his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his body. I sighed and closed my eyes as he buried his head in the crook of my neck, kissing me there.

"How did you get in?" I asked, quietly.

"Alice gave me the key." He answered, his voice tight. I knew he was holding back his tears and i hated seeing what i had done. I probably would have cried too, but i was all cried out.

"Why are you here?"

"Because i love you." He whispered, kissing the back of my neck.

I turned to face him and his eyes were full of unshed tears. I lifted my hand to cup his cheek and he leant into my touch. He kissed the palm of my hand, then kissed my wrist. He looked at me then, his eyes bright, begging for an answer. I put my hand round his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head, and pulled him to me. His eyes closed and his lips met mine. His lips moved with mine and it felt as though we had never parted. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Our tongues met and fought for dominance. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me closer, i could feel all of him.

"Bella," He moaned as he pulled away. He kissed my jawline and down my throat. "Say it, baby." He demanded, kissing my neck.

"I love you." I cried. He looked at me, smiling brightly. I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"God i've missed you so much!" He said, holding me tighter. "Please dont leave me!"

"Im not going anywhere. Im yours."

"Damn straight!" He then showed me just _how_ much he missed me...

* * *

**Reviews? Keep or Delete? xxx**


End file.
